


Magi: The Reincarnation of a Legend

by AlexTheNonBinary



Series: Genderswap and Parenting? More Likely Than You Think! [3]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Modern AU, Other, She’s Still A Mom, Sinmom, Sinmomma, The angst has appeared-, eventual angst, fem!sinbad, h a h a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: As it turns out, a young girl by the name of Sinbad, is more like the Legend of the Seven Seas than she first thought...
Relationships: None
Series: Genderswap and Parenting? More Likely Than You Think! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this sneak peak! If you liked my story, _‘Magi: The Adventures Of (Fem!)Sinbad’, _I hope you’ll enjoy this post-cannon fic!__

Sinbad had always been… a mystery to those around her. She had saved people multiple times thanks to her impulses. 

When she was first born, she guided herself and her parents away from where an earthquake happened in their region, another time when she and her father were in their car, she helped avoid a serious crash that would have cost both of them their lives, had she not played the car radio on full volume to wake him up.

Sinbad’s father had been executed by electric chair after being framed for manslaughter, soon after her mother fell sick from an unknown sickness. Despite this, Sinbad struggled little in school and often got incredible grades.

Her teachers liked her company for the most part, as she has always tried to make a mutual bond with them. It helps if she’s struggling with something, as she can simply ask for help and get more than her classmates do - it helps to secure her good grades.

She had little, thus she was grateful for the free education system that was in place. Sinbad had a part-time job as a waitress at some fancy restaurant she could never remember the name of. She guessed it didn’t really matter - what  _ did _ , is that she was getting paid.

Sinbad got $25 per hour (she had managed to sway her employer to bump up her pay) as well as free working clothes to wear on the job. It wasn’t quite enough to run the household, pay for rent or for her mother’s medicine though, so Sinbad was constantly looking for a better paying job, as well as doing jobs for her neighbours and friends.

One day, a strange man appeared at her door, and despite never seeing him before, she felt as if she already knew him. His long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a single braid running through it, and his bright blue eyes were wise and mysterious. “Hello, sir, can I help you?”

“Hello, miss, I was wondering if I would be able to stay the night? I have lost my transportation, you see,” he said. Sinbad felt pity pool in her stomach for the man and let him inside - it’s not like she had anything worth stealing, anyway.

“Sorry, not introducing myself was impolite, I’m Yunan,” He introduced himself. Sinbad closed the door behind the man and led him to the main room of the small apartment. She motioned to the couch, encouraging Yunan to sit down.

“That’s an unusual name, not that I can talk,” Sinbad chuckled, “I’m Sinbad, by the way. Would you like some food? I can whip something up for you if you’d like?”

“Really? Only if you can spare any, I don’t wish to cause any hassle for you,” Yunan said politely. Sinbad had already started towards the cupboard, quickly tying her long hair up into a messy bun with a hair tie she had on her wrist.

“It won’t be a problem! You’ve lost your transport, it’s only natural to help those in need, is it not?” Sinbad smiled at Yunan, quickly getting some eggs from the fridge. “How do eggs sound?”

“Eggs sound wonderful, Sinbad,” Yunan answered. Sinbad chuckled.

“Please, Yunan. Call me Sin.”


	2. Memories Long Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunan, overcome with a headache, remembers things from years ago. Sinbad looks after him.
> 
> Esra exists.

Sinbad felt… uneasy, to say the least. She was uncomfortable with how strong the eerie sense of familiarity the man brought was to her, even though she was sure she’d never met him before.

“Do you live alone?” Yunan asked, looking around the room. Sinbad gave Yunan his eggs - scrambled - and sat down next to him, undoing her bun and letting her hair unravel onto her shoulders.

“Ah, no, actually. I live with my mother, who is currently incapable of doing her usual household duties,” Sinbad answered truthfully, watching the guest’s reaction carefully. He showed no signs of ill-intent, which was good, but she was still sceptical about the man.

“Oh? May I ask why?” Yunan asked, tilting his head with genuine curiosity. Sinbad hesitated momentarily before sighing and turning her body towards him. She was uncomfortable with how easy it was to talk to Yunan, but it couldn’t hurt to tell him.

“She fell ill a few years ago, and we haven’t the money to buy medicine yet,” Sinbad admitted, fidgeting with her hands. Something in Yunan’s expression changed, which Sinbad picked up on and perked her head up. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh? Nothing, it’s nothing, I was just hit with a strong hit of déjà vu…” Yunan trailed off, holding his chin in his hand. “Tell me, have you heard of the strange buildings that the government has been trying to keep hidden? Albeit, very badly,”

Sinbad had heard of that - it was all over the internet. Large buildings had been appearing all around, each looking like they were right out of the 1001 Tales, or Arabian Nights. “Hold on, I think I know what you’re talking about, let me get my phone,”

She got up and walked over to the desk where her phone was sitting and grabbed it, entering her passcode and opening Instagram. Scrolling as she went to sit next to Yunan, she found the posts about the strange buildings that had started to appear around the world. She showed the screen to Yunan, “this, right?”

Recognition flashed in Yunan’s eyes and suddenly he clutched his head, groaning. Sinbad’s eyes widened in alarm, quickly putting her hand on his shoulder for comfort and asking him for his condition. “Are you okay? Have you had a migraine recently? Are you sick? Yunan, speak to me!”

Yunan didn’t respond, having fallen unconscious because of his piercing headache. Sinbad sighed and heaved the limp man onto her back, carrying him to her room with surprisingly little difficulty.

Sinbad carefully laid Yunan down on her neatly made bed and checked his forehead’s temperature. It wasn’t quite average, but Yunan showed no signs of fever or sickness, so Sinbad was confused as to what caused him to faint. Surely it couldn’t have been the picture, could it? No, no, that’s illogical.

Writing a quick note and placing it on her small bedside table, Sinbad went off to check on her mother and make some soup for the two ill adults that she took upon herself to look after.

______________

  
  


Yunan woke up groggily but comfortable. He rubbed his eyes and looked up, noticing the note on the bedside table but ignoring it - he had bigger problems at hand.

He remembered everything. He was a Magi, the Sinbad who had helped him was Queen Sinbad of Sindria, those strange buildings were dungeons.

But he hadn’t summoned any dungeons. That meant there was another Magi. But who? His tired and confused brain hurt just at the thought, especially since he hadn’t seen any Rukh around after getting his memories back, after all, in their past lives, Sinbad always had a constant flow of Rukh surrounding her.

“Yunan?” A voice erupted, distracting him from his thoughts. “I brought you some hot soup, you have a temperature,” Sinbad continued, walking into the room with a tray in hand.

“Oh? Thank you, Sin, you really didn’t have to,” Yunan thanked politely, feeling betrayed by his own voice as it cracked. He sat up and took the tray, nodding to Sinbad in thanks. He quickly picked up the spoon and silently wondered if it would still be flavourless.

He took a sip - after blowing on the soup, of course, he did  _ not _ wish to burn his tongue - from his spoon and was delighted when he found the soup to have much more flavour than in his previous life.

“Do you need anything? I can get you a blanket or wet towel if you want?” Sinbad asked, looking over her shoulder from the doorframe. Yunan shook his head and continued to drink his soup, thinking of how to trigger Sinbad’s memories.

A photo wouldn’t work, because she had already seen one. Maybe the actual building? Or one of her allies? No, it’s unlikely they’d have any recollection of their past lives, and triggering their memories would be hard to do without Sinbad’s own having already been restored.

Ugh, what was he supposed to do?

__________

A few days had passed before Yunan was back in full health, but he was yet to find any replacement transportation. Sinbad had been more than happy to let him stay in her house, as long as he started to look for a job so he could support himself, because she didn’t have a large enough income to support three people.

Their agreement was that Sinbad would supply a roof and place to stay, cooking (because when Yunan tried he nearly burnt down the kitchen) and cleaning when she deemed necessary, while Yunan would stay in the spare room that was originally the storage room and look after that area himself. 

At that point, Yunan and Sinbad made an unspoken agreement that, as long as he looked after his area of the house, Yunan would live there until he had enough money to either get his own house or buy a house big enough for all three of them.

Despite the well-formed bond of trust between the two, Sinbad still refused to let Yunan see her mother, Esra. She was still uncomfortable with Yunan’s presence, not around her, but simply because she could tell he was keeping something from her. It got under her skin, but she remained quiet, as she didn’t want to intrude.

Soon enough, the summer break had ended and Sinbad had to go back to school. She was excited to see her two best friends, Tesra and Charlie. 

Tesra was a senior of Sinbad’s, and they got along well - their mothers were good friends before Esra fell sick. She looked after Charlie (which, admittedly, made Sinbad a little jealous), who had been orphaned at a young age.

Charlie had one arm, having lost her left one when she had gone swimming at the beach as a child - she was caught in a rip and pulled out to sea, lucky enough to to be saved by her swimming gear, unlucky enough to have an encounter with a baby shark because of her scared flailing in the water. She had been saved by a fisherman who had heard her screaming and managed to pull her out with a fishing net.

_________________

Sinbad put her school bag down on the coffee table before walking over to Yunan. “Hey, Yunan, how old are you?”

“18, why?”  _ In this life, anyway. _ Yunan added as a side thought. Sinbad fiddled with her necklace a little.

“I was just wondering, you know? You’re going to be living here from now on, so it’s only logical to know a bit more about you, is it not?” Sinbad smiled softly. Yunan nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the door to Esra’s room opened, revealing a tall, pale woman with soft, silky hair and beautiful, kind eyes. “Hello, Sin, who’s this?”

“Mother! Why are you up? You should be resting!” Sinbad exclaimed in alarm, rushing over to tend to the woman swaying on her feet. She chuckled softly.

“Introduce me to your friend, and then I will.”


	3. Jack’s Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, Jack  
> (Swearing!)

After introducing Yunan to Esra (albeit reluctantly), Sinbad began walking to school, which was about a kilometer away. When she arrived, she couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated by the size of the gates that towered over her, despite being taller than the average height for her age group.

“Hey! Sinbad! Over here!” A voice called. Sinbad’s head flicked towards the direction of the sound, her hair that was tied in a neat low ponytail flicking her in the face. The source of the call was a young, lean girl with a single arm and beautiful, neatly cut brown hair.

“Charlie! Good morning!” Sinbad smiled in return, running up to Charlie with newfound energy. “How’s the volleyball club going?”

“Great! Sidney needs to work on recieves, and Macy could get better at serving, but other than that I’m pretty sure we’ll win this year!” Charlie smiled brightly, flexing her arms jokingly. Sinbad giggled and then began looking around for Tesra.

“Hey, where’s Tes?” Sinbad asked, scanning the yard. 

“Oh, she’s home sick today, she caught a cold,” Charlie said, crossing her arms over her chest. The bell rang and both of the girls wordlessly headed to class, having fallen into this habit over the first semester.

_______________ (warning, a lot of cursing)

“Finally! Food!” Sinbad exclaimed exaggeratedly. Charlie chuckled, earning a smirk out of her friend, who sat down across from her at their table.

“You say that every recess, what are you, starving?” Charlie joked. Sinbad’s smirk fell slightly at it, feeling a little offended at the joke, because yes, she was always hungry, because she was eating minimally so she could have enough money for her mother and Yunan. Charlie must’ve picked up on the change in mood, because she immediately began apologising frantically.

“It’s fine, Char, really,” Sinbad smiled. “I’ve taken someone in, too! His name is Yunan, he’s 18 and really nice.”

“Oh~ into older men now, are we?~” Charlie asked flirtily. Sinbad’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Wha- no! I’m 14, Charlie! And you know I prefer girls, anyway. I may be bi, but I swing more that way,” Sinbad grumbled, angrily sipping her strawberry milk. Charlie deflated a little, her face clearly saying  _ ‘what the hell, why are you so confusing?’ _ .

“Fine, if you say so,” Charlie chuckled.

“Don’t make me call you a Karen, because I’m  _ this close _ to calling you a Karen,” Sinbad hissed threateningly, holding up her hand and placing her pointer half a centimetre above her thumb. “This close.”

“Okay, okay, miss ‘I’m grumpy until I’ve had my strawberry milk’,” Charlie mumbled. Glaring, Sinbad lessened the space between her fingers. The other girl put her hands up in surrender, just as a guy came up to Sinbad. If she remembered right, he was a new transfer student, and there were rumours that he used women as toys.

“H-Hi, I-I-I’m Jack Newthor, I’m on the, um, basketball team,” he stuttered. “I was wondering if y-you wanted to… maybe… go out with me on a date?”

Sinbad wasn’t surprised at the question at all, she’d been asked out many times - and for something as temporary as her  _ looks _ . She resisted the urge to growl at him and settled with angry blinking.

“Sorry, I can’t, I have to look after my mother,” she refused politely. That was when Jack’s face contorted into one of anger, shocking Sinbad.

“That’s what you’ve said to all the other boys you’ve rejected! If you’re going to keep lying, at least come up with something new!” Jack shouted. Sinbad felt all eyes turn to them and released a low noise of annoyance.

“I assure you, Jack, that I am not lying. My mother is unwell, and my top priority is her health. If you cannot respect that, I will ask you to leave my table,” Sinbad said, coating her voice with honey and sweetener to disguise her disgust.

“Yeah, right, you’re mom’s not sick! She’s probably perfectly well at home, bending over backwards for your every whim while you go out partying with some lazy cunts!” Jack shouted, grabbing Sinbad’s arm and pulling her out of her chair.

“Excuse me?” Sinbad said, disbelievingly. How dare he. How fucking  _ dare _ he assume that was what she did to her mother? Partying? She barely had enough money for  _ food _ anymore, and she repaired all of her clothes, all of which were her mother’s old ones.

“You’re a lazy, useless, slutty bitch that doesn’t know how to do anything for herself!” Jack continued. Sinbad seethed silently before smirking cruelly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I was a mirror,” she growled, pulling her hand from Jack’s grasp.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were a stuck-up bitch who’d open her legs the moment a guy walks by,” Jack snapped back. Now he was really getting on Sinbad's nerves, implying she was that sort of person. She hated it, but she could handle it.

Charlie slammed her hand on the table unexpectedly, causing both Sinbad and Jack to turn towards her with a slight jump. “You can shut up about her, you asshole! You know nothing about her and her home life, and weren’t you just trying to ask her out on a date!?”

“You can shut up, you stupid, disabled, one-armed  _ cunt _ !” Jack spat. That was the last straw for Sinbad.

“Shut the fuck up. Stop running your little fucking shit-spewing mouth before I make sure it never fucking works again, you fucking hear me?” Sinbad yelled, her hands clenching into tight fists as she tried to risist the urge to  _ knock this guy the fuck out. _

The entire cafeteria had fallen silent at this point, everyone frozen in place, because they all knew that when Sinbad used a swear in every sentence someone was about to get hurt.  _ Everyone _ knew. Everyone except Jack.

“Ha, what are you gonna do? Punch me? Hit me? Yell for the teacher? Ha!” Jack began groping Sinbad’s hip, working his hand dangerously close to the end of her pants. “Like you would when I’m doing this, you fucking cunt,”

“Stop.” Sinbad said shortly, softly placing her hands on the offending one. Her fuse was burning down terrifyingly short. Jack laughed, slipping one finger beneath the material. Sinbad’s hands grabbed the boy’s wrist tightly, stopping him in place. “I said. Fucking.”

Before Jack understood what was going on, he was on the floor with a burning pain on his face and a foot on his chest. Sinbad glared down at him with glowing, threatening golden eyes. “Stop.”

A teacher came rushing out and began fussing over the two, scolding Sinbad for assault and checking over Jack for any serious injuries. When she was sure he would be fine, she sighed. “You got off lucky today. Others have gotten broken bones from Sinbad’s wrath,”

Jack looked at Sinbad disbelievingly, who simply smiled coldly and cruelly in return, sending shivers up the boys spine.

“That’s what you get, gropist. See you in detention!” She smiled, waving as Jack walked away with the teacher.


	4. A Detention Never Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I’m sorryyyyyyy! (Basically- wait, spoilers-)

“I apologise for my inappropriate behaviour during recess, I will try my best to avoid doing it again,” Sinbad apologised.

“Do you swear?” The principal asked.

“I make don’t promises that I’m not certain I can keep, Mr. Asher,” Sinbad smirked, winking playfully as Jack watched the interaction in confusion.

“And you, Mr. Newthor?” Mr. Asher looked at Jack, his eyes hidden by the reflection of his half-moon glasses. The boy growled angrily.

“I will not apologise to this bitch,” he hissed. Sinbad ignored the insult and sat down.

“And why not?” The principal asked.

“Because women only exist to please us and repopulate our kind. They shouldn’t need an education, they cook and clean.” Jack continued. Sinbad froze in anger.

“Mr. Newthor!” The principal said forcefully, “I’m calling your parents, that behaviour is inappropriate and is not tolerated in this school.”

Jack groaned and slid down in his chair. Sinbad looked at him and saw the slight fear on his face, and she began to feel a little bad for him, but looked away before he could catch her gaze.

_ What’s with him? _

____________

“Sorry about that, Sinbad. We contacted his parents and it turns out he has bi-polar depression, as well as frequent mood swings and outbursts of violence and harassment. They have been looking into the issue for a while, but haven’t been able to do much yet” Mr. Asher apologised. Sinbad nodded absentmindedly, thinking.

“What’s a better way I could’ve dealt with that situation, sir?” Sinbad asked, holding her hand in her chin and completely disregarded the apology. Mr. Asher seemed a little surprised at the question, but quickly pulled himself back together.

“There’s not a lot of better ways you could’ve dealt with that. He verbally abused you, and attempted to sexually harass you as well. Your reaction was perfectly justified, and because it  _ is _ , you don’t have any detention today.” He said, watching Sinbad’s relaxed face morph into one of shock.

“Really!?” She exclaimed in surprise. She knew the repercussions for physical assault in school, and how strict they were. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful, she truly was, but they were really going to let it slide? “Ahhh! Thank you so much!”

Mr. Asher chuckled warmly, opening the door for his student who smiled and walked through. He watched fondly as she ran over to Charlie. He’d never admit it, but he was very interested in Sinbad. Not in  _ that _ way, but how she worked. He’d never met another student with the same air of kindness that she had, and it peaked his curiosity.

He’d have to keep an eye on her.

________________

“...And then he said I didn’t have detention! Do you believe it?” Sinbad rambled, making wild gestures with her arms as Charlie chuckled along with the explanation.

“Really? How can I be sure you’re not fibbin’?” Charlie asked cheekily. Sinbad grinned widely.

“I’m not in detention now, am I?” She replied smugly, relaxing into her chair. “Now! My strawberry milk~!”

“Actually, Sin, Jack kinda… knocked it onto the floor…” Charlie trailed off, knowing what was coming next. Sinbad blinked.

“What?” She spoke shortly. “But…”

“Sin, please don’t-,”

“My miiiiilllllkkkkkkkkk!” Sinbad cried dramatically.

“You and your milk, I swear…” Charlie deadpanned.

“Respect the milk,  _ Karen _ ,” Sinbad hissed comically. Charlie dramatically held her hand over her heart and made an offended gasp.

“How could you, Petrisha!” Charlie replied, trying not to smile at their shenanigans. They held their faces for about two seconds before they burst into hysterics.

“P-Petrisha? Really?” Sinbad struggled to say through her laughter, tears pricking her eyes.

“You called me a Karen!” Charlie giggled, trying to balance herself with her arm, struggling to not fall over with the strength of her own trembles of laughter.

“That’s your fault!” Sinbad chuckled, steadying herself in her chair. Charlie stuck out her tongue playfully, screwing her eyes shut.

Suddenly, the bell rang for class, so the pair said their goodbyes and began walking off.

“Wait, Char, you wanna go to the park after school?” Sinbad asked suddenly, holding her book bag strap. Charlie turned around and smiled.

“Sure! See you there, Mother!” Charlie smiled before freezing. Sinbad froze as well. It felt so new and unusual to have been called mother, but at the same time... it felt so  _ normal _ and  _ right _ .

Charlie started to feel a little lightheaded and clutched a lock of her hair. Sinbad’s words of concern fell on deaf ears as Charlie began to sway back and forth repeatedly. Images of unfamiliar land and many familiar people flooded her head.

_ It’s too much… _

And Charlie fell unconscious, landing in Sinbad’s hold as she fell forward


	5. Charlie’s Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, I’m so sorry-

_ “Mother!” Charlie yelled, lunging for the purple haired woman before her. Sinbad span around in the direction of the call. When her eyes landed on her child, her eyes widened. _

_ “Charlie! Stay away from here!” Sinbad cried, a look of distress painted on her features. Charlie ignored her mother’s warning, continuing to run as fast as her legs would let her. She had to save her mother, she  _ **_had_ ** _ to. Sinbad had done so much for her. _

_ She ignored Aladdin’s and Alibaba’s calls in the background as they were pulled away by some of Sinbad’s generals. She slid in between Sinbad and the harmful magoi spell headed her way. _

_ “Charlie, move!” Sinbad shouted, trying to move Charlie out of the way, but it was too late. She was already impaled by the dark magoi-infused spike. She stared at it in disbelief as hot blood began dripping down the spike. “Charlie!” _

_ Charlie turned around to look at her mother, smiling even as blood filled her lungs and mouth, dripping down her chin. She felt surprised at the tears in her mother’s eyes - she had only ever cried around people once before, only when Allie had died. _

_ “M-mother, don’t c-cry,” Charlie smiled, unaware of her own tears dripping down her cheeks. “I’ve finally repaid you for your kindness and love. Thank you, thank you so much,” _

_ “Charlie, don’t you dare die on me- hey! Open your eyes!” Sinbad shouted, holding her daughter so she wouldn’t fall forward. Charlie smiled weakly, one last selfish request on her tongue as the spike disintegrated. She fell, only to be caught by Sinbad, who collapsed in horror as she examined the fatal wound.  _

_ “Hey, mother, c… could you sing for me? Like you used to when Allie passed and when my siblings and I were hurt?” Charlie whispered softly. Sinbad hesitated, placing Charlie in her lap, and nodded.  _

_ “O-Of course, darling,” Sinbad whimpered quietly. The battlefield fell quiet as Sinbad began a soft melody. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” _

_ Charlie smiled, humming along, “You make me happy, when skies are grey.” Sinbad shook with tears as she watched Charlie’s chest slowly begin to slow. _

_ “You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take, my sunshine away,” Sinbad hiccuped as Charlie stopped breathing, her expression one of false peace. _

_ Please don’t take, my sunshine away. _

____________

Charlie awoke with a start, her head reeling, playing through memories she now knew were her own. Sinbad’s weeping face was all too clear in her mind, and so she shouted; “Mother!”

“Yes, darling?” Came a familiar voice. Charlie looked at the source and saw her mother, messy haired and teary eyed leaning next to her. Charlie shot up and hugged them violently, tears rolling down her cheeks.  _ She was  _ **_alive_ ** _. Truly  _ **_living_ ** _. _

“B-But, I died, I don’t understand,” Charlie whimpered as she released her mother, only to reveal a worried, younger looking Sinbad. Had… had she imagined it?

“Charlie, are you okay? You seem… out of it,” Sinbad asked, tilting her head and resting her palm against Charlie’s forehead. Sinbad felt the same familiarity as she did with Yunan, and she realised she was  _ missing  _ something. A piece of the puzzle that was lost under the carpet, she’d have to dig for it. But how do you dig for something if you don’t know what you’re digging for?

“I… I think something happened. You’ll think I’m crazy if I tell you,” Charlie cringed. Sinbad shrugged, her life was already confusing the crap out of her, what’s a little more to add to the mix?

“I won’t, I swear,” Sinbad smiled comfortingly, moving her hand down to Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie sighed and started explaining.

___________

“So, you’re telling me, that we’re reincarnations of legends? But I don’t remember anything, correct?” Sinbad asked. Charlie nodded, still slightly surprised at the minimal reaction her mother (who was now her age) had given. Sinbad lent back.

“Wow, you’re right. I would’ve thought you crazy, had this not added up to Yunan’s visit,” Sinbad said, looking up at the ceiling. “Welp, we should work on getting my memories back, right? You’ve got yours, so you’ll be a great help!”

“Heh, thanks… Hey, could I refer to you as ‘Mother’? If it’s not a bother!” Charlie asked, hopping off of the sickbay’s bed. Sinbad felt her heart stop for a moment. She felt… well, she didn’t know  _ what _ she felt, if she was honest with herself. Her chest ached and she hated the fact that she didn’t know why.

Suddenly, Sinbad coughed. Then again. Then again, and again and again. The coughing got more and more violent. Sinbad brought her hand up to her mouth, only to feel something wet there. When her coughing calmed down, she removed her hand from her mouth and looked at it.  _ Blood. Bright, red, blood. _

She began to feel lightheaded, and Charlie’s calls fell on deaf ears as Sinbad’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.

________________

_ Sinbad could feel the weapons cutting into her neck slightly as she struggled beneath them. “Get off of me!” _

_ ________________ _

_ Drakon lifted his blade, a look of slight regret in his eyes, before throwing it towards Sinbad’s face. She allowed her body to react naturally, letting instinct take over. _

_ There was pain. There was lots and lots of pain. Though, it wasn’t on her face, but her arm. She felt something warm and sticky drip onto her face and squinted her eyes open. They widened immediately after; Drakon’s blade was barely a centimetre from the bridge of her nose and was dripping her blood. _

_ The blade had driven straight through her arm, and was stuck, if Drakon’s painful wriggling of his sword was anything to go by. _

_ ________________ _

_ Pipirika was quick to shoot up, “‘Fine’!? You were almost killed! That’s not ‘fine’ at all!” She stressed. Sinbad sighed softly. _

_ “Nah, it’s okay,” She paused, “I just know… I won’t die here.” _

_ Sinbad smiled, even as she felt the thick blood running down the back of her neck, staining her clothes a terrifyingly beautiful red. _

_ ________________ _

Sinbad groaned, clutching her head with a groan. “Mother!” Charlie exclaimed in worry. Sinbad held up her hand, signaling Charlie to be quiet.

“Please, darling, you need to quiet down, I have a migraine. I’ve got a few memories of my past life back, I think the coughing fit was a result of a trigger,” Sinbad exclaimed, trying not to let the newfound memories slip from her grasp. “And to answer your earlier question, yes, you may call me mother. Looks like we have a new adventure awaiting us…”


	6. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No ideas for a summary- just enjoy -w-

“Let us out!” A man cried, smashing his fists against the reinforced metal bars. He cursed under his breath as not even a dent was made. He cried out against his cage, his blue hair tangled and dirty as it landed on his shoulders.

“Hina, there’s no use. We’ve been in here for years, the bars aren’t going to suddenly be any weaker,” a younger woman with a similar appearance to Hina mumbled. He growled angrily.

“They can’t keep us here, Pipirika! What did we do!?  _ Exist _ !?” Hina shouted. Suddenly, light filled the room as the door creaked. Footsteps made their way into the room and a green-haired man walked up to the cage, grinning cruelly.

“Now now, you know what happens when you’re too loud, don’t you?” He smirked, revealing the weapon in his hand.

“Barbarossa… let us go!” Hina hissed, glaring at the smaller man. Barbarossa chuckled softly, yet cruelly.

“Please, you can’t do anything. People have long forgotten about the Immchukks, just as they’ve forgotten about the Fanalis. You’re all just impurities. I will erase your existence from this world, and I’ll finish what I started.”

_________________

“So, how much do you remember, Charlie?” Sinbad asked, walking home with Charlie by her side. The younger girl scraped her memory, thinking. 

“I remember everything, right up to my death,” Charlie answered, looking at the sky so her voice wouldn’t project too far. Sinbad did her best not to flinch at the knowledge that her daughter died, because how else should she reincarnate? “How much do you remember, Mother?”

“I can only remember up to Allie’s death, if I remember correctly, I was my age now when that happened, actually,” Sinbad explained. “Oh! That’s it! How old were you when you… passed?”

“24,” Charlie answered. Sinbad’s enthusiasm melted away instantly and she let out a groan of dissatisfaction.

“Darn, I thought I had figured it out,” she pouted, snapping her fingers in annoyance. The pair stopped on the sidewalk and Charlie tilted her head.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I thought our memories might correspond to our age, but it appears I was incorrect,” Sinbad mumbled. “Why is it me who didn’t regain them all at once!” She cried, causing a few heads to turn.

“Maybe you need triggers? Didn’t we discuss this in the nurse's office?” Charlie suggested, shrugging. Sinbad groaned. 

“Whatever, let’s just head to my place so I can introduce you to Yunan,” Sinbad changed the subject, and soon the pair were back on track.

“How can you be so sure he remembers you? Or me? Or his past life?” Charlie asked, looking at Sinbad with curiosity. The taller girl let out a huff of amusement.

“Because of his reaction to seeing a picture of a dungeon. He fainted, much like you and I did when we regained our memories. He started acting more reserved afterwards, too,” Sinbad explained as Charlie nodded along.

“But why tell him we’ve regained memories?”

“Because he’s a Magi. Why else?” Sinbad asked. Charlie froze.

“You… you remember Yunan is a Magi?” Charlie asked, shocked. Sinbad paused for a second as well, nodding slowly. “But… you didn’t find out until years later! When you first meet Judal!”

“I… Who’s Judal?” Sinbad asked, holding her palm to her forehead and new memories began poking her mind. “I… I should remember him, he was important to me in some way…”

“Mother, calm down, you’ll faint again if you try to get the memories back too soon!” Charlie hissed, holding Sinbad’s wrist.

“Then let’s go to my place!” Sinbad exclaimed, grabbing Charlie’s hand, forcing the younger girl to let go, “I want to remember, Char. I... I  _ have _ to remember.”

_____________

Yunan was pacing in the living room as he waited for Sinbad to come back so he could tell her he finally got a job. Paperwork is  _ complicated _ , not to mention you can’t be paid by someone who has no money. Suddenly, the door slammed open and his name was called. “Yunan! Charlie and I need to speak with you!”

The blonde blinked confusedly. Sinbad rolled her eyes and walked inside, dragging Charlie behind her as she grabbed Yunan’s wrist. She pulled the pair into her room and shut the door. “Okay, Yunan. How much do you remember?” Sinbad asked bluntly. Yunan flinched slightly.

“All of it…?” Yunan answered vaguely, wondering if he was just getting his hopes up or Sinbad actually regained her memories. Sinbad groaned, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

“God hecking damnit, why am I the only one who only remembers up to my current age!?” Sinbad cursed, obviously agitated. Charlie sighed, crossing her legs on Sinbad’s bed.

“Damnit, Mother! I told you it’s going to take time! You were alive for longer than myself and my siblings, right? And Yunan has already been reincarnated a bunch of times, he’d be used to this and therefore remember faster!” Charlie explained. Sinbad listened and calmed herself down, huffing begrudgingly.

“Fine, I guess that makes sense,” she grumbled. Sinbad sighed and put her hands on her hips, her body following her head as she tilted it back slightly. “I’m just annoyed, I want to know what I’m missing. I don’t even remember Judal, for heck sake! And the worst part is I feel like I should! Yunan, you’re a Magi, right? You think you could speed up the process of regaining my memory?”

Yunan froze, shell shocked by the overload of information he was receiving. How does she know he’s a Magi if she can only remember up to her age now? Didn’t she only find out years later? And what about Judal? How does she remember him? “I don’t know, I’ve never worked on other people’s memories before.”

“Well… what about a trigger? Surely you know something that will trigger some more memories? Come  _ on _ , Yunan, you’ve gotta try! I want, no I  _ need _ to remember!” Sinbad exclaimed, desperation dripping into her voice. Yunan hesitated, wringing his fingers through each other.

“Okay, I’ll try. But I need to know exactly what you want to remember. Who do you need to remember?” Yunan asked.

“Everyone. From Judal to the other Generals, I need to remember!” Sinbad answered without hesitation. “I can remember little snippets of when I was older, but I need to remember more if I’m going to change whatever led to my death before with my second chance!”

Yunan sighed and nodded. “Can you see the Rukh again?”

“Yes, I can. What do you mean, ‘again’?” Sinbad asked, confusedly looking between Charlie and Yunan.

“Mother, you lost the ability to see the Rukh a few days before my death,” Charlie supplied. Sinbad’s eyes widened, suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of familiarity.

“I… remember. I remember your death. I remember a little of Judal, too.”

“Wha..! This is great, Mom! You one step closer to regaining even more memories!” Charlie smiled, waving her hands around in front of her enthusiastically.

“But first, we find Serendine. I want to save her this time around.”


End file.
